


Suliol Stone-Smith

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Character with non-binary gender, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bows with perfect grace to the not-yet-crowned King Thorin, and she smiles as brightly as Sulis has ever seen.</p><p>"I am Suliol Stone-Smith, at the service of you and your kin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suliol Stone-Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Sulis, regarding nir sister Suliol  
> Prompt: Blind  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Most people never realize nir sister sees only darkness, and the fire behind the stone. The shape of the stone is as clear to her as the faces of the dwarrows around them are to Sulis, and she moves through the halls and hewn roads of stone without any hesitation. Yet, she never sees a smile, or a nod of appreciation, a bow of greeting or thanks. It makes some call her cold or aloof, blaming her craft for it, but Sulis knows better, and ne has always been her shield and her sword.

When she wants to travel with those following the word of the seer of the Deep, Sulis knows ne would go as well. All through the long journey over and under stone, they keep the knowledge secret from the rest of those who travel with them. Even the boy Zhirair, who is fascinated by Suliol's ability to see the doors only he can open, to see what his touch does to the doors, never realizes that she cannot see the delight on his face, only hear it in his voice.

In Erebor, there's so much open space, Sulis worries for Suliol, but she never hesitates on the soaring spans of stone where it seems too easy to tumble into the yawning deeps. She bows with perfect grace to the not-yet-crowned King Thorin, and she smiles as brightly as Sulis has ever seen.

"I am Suliol Stone-Smith, at the service of you and your kin."

**Author's Note:**

> Sulis is biologically male, but identifies as neither male nor female, so pronouns have to be gender-neutral. I like ne/nem/nir, so those are the pronouns I use. Sulis also has been nir sister's companion since Suliol was born, as she has never been able to see in a biological fashion that others are used to. She sees things, rather, in a way that allows her to use Flame in a very precise and controlled fashion, and with more skill than some with greater power.


End file.
